


11.17 After the Credits

by Tennovakmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Episode: s11e17 Red Meat, Promises, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennovakmoose/pseuds/Tennovakmoose
Summary: Just a short Wincest fic that was inspired by episode 11x17 "Red Meat". It takes place right after the episode ends and goes off of what happened in the episode so there are some spoilers.





	11.17 After the Credits

"No really Dean. What happened? How did you know I wasn't dead?"

"I'm your brother Sammy I just know these things," Dean said with a cocky half-grin tossed at Sam as he started the car. When he looked back at the road, he muttered quietly, all in one quick breath, "I also mighta killed myself and tried to make a deal with Billie the reaper but she told me you weren't dead then the doctors managed to get me to throw up and bring me back," not quite able to let himself keep such a big secret from his brother/lover.

"You what?! Dean, please tell me I just misheard you. You did not kill yourself. Out of all the ways we could die every single day and you go and off yourself?! I thought we agreed we'd never do that. When I got depressed in high school, you made me swear and I said only if you swore too and you did. Dean you can't kill yourself I need you alive I can't live without you and I wouldn't want to even try." Sam snapped, panic building in his chest at the mere thought of making it to the hospital only to find out Dean had killed himself.

"How the hell do you think I feel Sam?!" Dean snapped right back. "You're my entire life; the only reason I wake up in the morning. I thought you were dead and Billie was a way to get you back maybe. I knew even if she refused and just reaped me too then at least I wouldn't have to live without you. I can't do it without you, Sammy. I'm not strong enough." His voice broke towards the end, going from yelling as he drove towards the bunker, towards home, to pleading with Sam to try and understand as tears threatened to spill over. Just the idea of life without his little brother was scary enough to make his hands shake where he was white-knuckling the steering wheel and bile rise in the back of his throat.

Sam sighed and shook his head before turning to look out the window. Honestly, he understood perfectly where Dean was coming from and, had the situation been reversed, he knows he would have done the same thing. Still though he couldn't shake the mental image of Dean lying on the floor, convulsing from the drugs he must have taken, an inch away from death.

They drove in silence for a while, with each of them trying to wrap their heads around the fact that they are both still alive despite the close call. Calls. Plural. Sam, still looking out the window a while later, reached out and grabbed Dean’s hand where it was laying on the seat between them. The contact was all it took to re-ground them and for them to finally accept the fact that they'd both somehow survived and made it back to each other. Dean squeezed Sam’s hand gently and turned to smile at him, all previous anxious-anger gone. Sam turned from the window and smiled back, scooting over to rest his head on Dean’s shoulder.

The ride back to the bunker took much longer than either boy would have liked and the car, as loved as it is, just wouldn't let them get close enough to close the space left by the few hours spent apart, fearing for the other's life, even with the bench seat. Finally, finally, they made it home though and the thought of being separated while they slept was simply revolting. They quickly stripped down to nothing but their boxers and crawled into Dean’s memory foam bed together. Neither said a word as soft, reassuring kisses turned deeper, more intense, but still just as gentle and loving. Before long, the thin cloth separating them was shed as well, and when Dean slid into Sam not long after, they both finally felt as if they were where they truly belong.

That night was filled with loving touches and soft murmurs. Instead of their usual rough pace and loud moans, they took their time and filled the air with quite grunts, neither chasing release, rather just enjoying the closeness. When they finished, it was not without a few tears shed from relief of still being together and hushed "I love you"s. For once, Dean didn't make a single remark about chick flick moments when Sam laid his head on his chest and pulled him close. Dean wrapped his little brother in his arms and kissed his hair.

"Hey De?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I need you to promise me. No matter what happens you can't do that again. You can't kill yourself. I'm so glad it didn't take but God, De. Please promise you'll keep going. Promise you'll try even if I'm gone."

Dean sighed and tightened his grip, rubbing Sam’s bare back to comfort Sam as much as himself. "I love you Sammy. The idea of life without you scares the absolute crap outta me. I can't promise I won't be stupid if you’re gone, but if you really need me to, then I promise I won't go and off myself again. For you, anything."

"Thank you Dean. That's all I needed to hear. And I promise that I won't either if anything happens to you. For you."

Dean just squeezed Sam a little closer to his side and rubbed his thumb over the soft, smooth skin of his little brother’s arm. After a minute of lying there, soaking in the weight of everything that had happened, Dean broke and heavy silence. "Hey, ya think maybe now we can stop with this? It's really starting to bum me out. I just wanna go to sleep holding the love of my life now okay?"

"Yeah okay," Sam laughed. "You big ole sap."

"Shut up, bitch" Dean said with a smile.

"Love you too, jerk."


End file.
